Sailor Moon Super Stars: Era BlackMoon y el Principe de las tinieblas
by Kath Kou
Summary: Un Tokio de Cristal infeliz, construido sobre mentiras. Viejos enemigos regresan, ¿Black Lady? ¿Diamante? y el nacimiento de un nuevo principe.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la obra de Naoko Takeuchi. Los tomo prestados_** ** _únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sailor Moon Super Stars: Era BlackMoon y el Principe de las tinieblas._**

 _Por_ ** _Kath Kou._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _1_**

La penumbra del anochecer caía por todos los rincones del palacio de cristal. En una de las torres más altas, una solitaria reina observaba la majestuosidad de su territorio. Los jardines eran apenas iluminados por la tímida luz de la luna, y a lo lejos, las luces parpadeantes de Tokio, parecían jugar junto con el resplandor de la bóveda celeste sobre la población.

Giró su vista al manto estrellado sobre ellos, «estrellas» pensó, y justo antes de que su mente comenzara a desviarse a kilómetros de su reino, ella misma se puso un freno, obligandose a dejar de pensar en él. Como siempre. Después de milenios había aprendido que recordarlo solo le causaba daño y en casos así se detenía mucho antes de que sus recuerdos fueran incontrolables.

Un suspiro se escapo de ella, regresando la vista a su reino. Todas las predicciones que habían escuchado en su adolescencia se habían cumplido. Ella había fundado el reino con todo y lo que eso implicaba, incluida la paz que se había perturbado hace unos años por los habitantes de Nemesis. Sin contar ese desastroso evento, vivían en una era de paz, aunque eso no quería decir que todos fueran felices.

«Ojalá alguien me hubiera dicho antes» pensó. Sin duda el reino y todo era majestuoso pero ahora ella conocía toda la verdad. Conocía todo aquello que estaba detrás de su imperio, las verdades que no fueron reveladas o reveladas a medias, y secretos que ahora, ella guardaba por el bien de todos y por las lineas de paz que tanto le había costado restablecer.

Después de la batalla con el Clan de la Luna Negra, el reino había resurgido de las ruinas, y la Neo reina tenia conocimiento de esos detalles que en el pasado nadie le dijo, y hechos que le hubiera gustado prevenir pero simplemente había cosas que estaban fuera de su poder y aunque lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera podido evitar una pelea que resulto como consecuencia de sus actos. Ese era un secreto que ella se llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario.

El sonido de unos tacones tras ella, llamaron su atencion.

—Neo reina —la voz de Sailor Plut rompió el silencio de la habitación, mientras la señora del cambio se dejaba ver ante la reina, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

—Plut, llegas temprano —la Neo reina continuo dandole la espalda a la Sailor recién llegada, pues aunque no la observara sabía sobre el estricto protocolo real que todas utilizaban con ella, y que muy en el fondo odiaba.

—Solo puntual su majestad, como siempre. —la Sailor del cambio respondió—. Majestad disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿esta segura de esto?

La Neo reina contuvo la necesidad de rodar los ojos, nunca se acostumbraría a tanto protocolo, y se giro para dar la cara a su Sailor.

—Es completamente necesario —respondió la reina con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

—Entiendo —respondió la dama de la puerta.

—¿Todos están dormidos? —preguntó la Reina.

—Si, tal como lo ordenó —respondió la Sailor del cambio estando segura de haber cumplido con el trabajo que la soberana le había encomendado. Ignorando que había una sola persona en el reino que no podía caer bajo el completo poder de una simple guerrera, pues su propio cristal dorado era aun mas poderoso que el de la Sailor.

—Vamos, entonces.

Ambas damas caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos del palacio. El único ruido alrededor era el eco que provocaban sus propios tacones al pisar.

La soberana de Tokio de Cristal iba perdida en sus pensamientos, que bastante tenían que ver con estrellas e ilusiones rotas, como todos los días de su vida. El ruido de los tacones de la Sailor cesó una vez que ambas llegaron a lo que parecía ser un punto sin retorno, el limite del reino o para los soberanos la linea limite entre una era y otra.

Mucho se había rumorado por el pueblo de Tokio acerca de aquella área prohibida, pero claro para todos solo era una leyenda. Algunos otros valientes se habían aventurado a buscarla, por supuesto, sin encontrarla.

Sailor Plut levanto unos centímetros su cetro del suelo y con los ojos puestos sobre su soberana quiso preguntar nuevamente si continuaba, obteniendo una respuesta positiva por parte de la Neo reina. La Sailor exterior dejo caer su cetro y con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomó su inseparable llave del tiempo.

—¡Guardian del tiempo! ¡Rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo! ¡Nosotros te invocamos, oh Dios poderoso del tiempo! ¡Padre guardián del tiempo Chronos! ¡Enséñanos el camino! ¡Protégenos! —la firme voz de Plut resonó a su alrededor.

Un brusco movimiento en el suelo movilizo a ambas damas. El viento comenzó a correr de manera veloz, alborotando los cabellos de las presentes y todo a su paso. La niebla comenzó a rodearlas, haciendo casi imposible poder ver algo. Y entonces, la enorme e imponente puerta del tiempo surgió frente a ellas.

—Adelante —ordenó la reina una vez que la puerta del tiempo se pudo visualizar a plenitud.

Sailor Plut era una guerrera en toda la extension. Nunca había dudado acerca de su destino, y su misión, y mucho menos se podía decir que ella había titubeado ante alguna orden pero, esta vez no estaba segura que esa idea fuera un acierto, claro que ella no estaba ahí para opinar, solo para obedecer.

Aferrada fuertemente a su cetro y tratando de armarse de valor de alguna forma, suspiro antes de recitar aquellas palabras que cerrarían la puerta del tiempo por toda la eternidad.

«Es lo mejor para todos» pensó la reina.

—Majestad —Plut suspiro—. Lo siento tanto.

—No tienes por que —respondió la reina haciéndose la desentendida—. Esto es lo mejor para todos, si alguna vez tenemos que volver a pelear será una pelea solo de nosotros, no debemos incluir a personas ajenas a esto.

Plut se limito a asentir.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que nadie intente cruzar, tal vez debamos destruir por completo la puerta, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé su majestad, la pequeña dama suele cruzar demasiado.

—Tienes razón, tendré que hablar con ella. —la reina guardo silencio un largo rato—. Lo mejor es que destruyas las llaves del tiempo, sin ellas nadie podrá cruzar.

—Como ordene.

La reina comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo, pareció recordar algo, giró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa divertida llamó a la Sailor.

—Plut, ahora eres libre —y sin decir mas la reina se retiro, dejando a una sorprendida Sailor.

La Sailor guardiana del planeta del tiempo, y guardiana, durante toda su vida de la puerta del tiempo, se impresiono ante las palabras de su reina. Un sonrojo se apodero de ella, al ver la radiante sonrisa de su reina y lo feliz que parecía ella de ofrecerle su libertad.

Y por un momento se sintió culpable. Desde que habían fundado el tal aclamado reino y su princesa había ascendido al trono, había perdido por completo su genuina sonrisa. Ella seguía siendo tan cálida y con un enorme corazón pero su mirada había perdido el brillo que solía tener en el siglo XX. Plut sabía la razón. Para lo que todos era una señal de que su princesa había madurado para Plut era una clara señal que esa "maduración" tenia mucho que ver con una estrella. Y Plut se arrepintió.

Mientras su reina luchaba inalcanzablemente por la felicidad de sus seres queridos y de todo un planeta, incluso peleaba por la felicidad de ellas que su deber era vivir para ella, olvidando que tenían vida propia, sueños propios, ellas lo habían arruinado todo. La habían obligado a vivir la peor de las situaciones recodando cada instante su futuro, y habían insistido hasta el cansancio su deber y el peso que llevaba encima. Cuando probablemente ella misma lo sabía y no se permitía olvidarlo.

La habían juzgado mal. Siempre la criticaron de ser una inmadura, cuando ella jamas dio señal alguna de querer escapar a donde su corazón lo había hecho, siempre aceptando con una sonrisa su destino, o tan si quiera fingiendo felicidad.

La reina caminaba por el palacio con dirección a la alcoba real, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

—Debí imaginar que los poderes de mi guerrera no tendrían efectos en el rey, ¿no es cierto?

—Como siempre tiene toda la razón, su majestad —respondió Endimion con un tono de burla.

—¿Se puede saber a que debo ese sentido del humor tan acido? —la reina continuo su camino sin darle la cara a su rey.

—¿Le parece poco que mi reina desaparezca todas las noches de la calidez de mi lecho? Ademas, ¿que hacías con Sailor Plut?.

—Endimion por favor no me hagas reír, sabes que hace mucho tiempo perdimos esa calidez a la que te refieres. —la reina llego a la puerta de su habitación—. Lo que se me hace muy extraño es que ahora te dio por espiarme, ¿desde cuando te interesa lo que hago?

Sin esperar una respuesta la reina entro a su habitación, sin cerrar la puerta, era evidente que el rey la iba a seguir como la mayoría de las veces buscando una discusión.

—¿Y que me dices de ti? Lo único que te importa es el reino, y la pequeña dama.

—Esta es nuestra vida Endimion, para eso nos casamos y fundamos este reino, para ver por el.

—¿Donde quedamos nosotros? Serenity me duele tu indiferencia, preferiría mil veces que me odiaras o tan si quiera que discutieras conmigo, a que me ignores.

—Endimion no me vengas con eso ahora, te lo pido por favor, tu mismo sabes de la farsa que es todo esto, y si quieres saber donde estamos nosotros porque no se lo preguntas a tu yo del siglo XX, ahí donde tu dejaste de pelar por nosotros. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito descansar.

Y si, el rey y todos en el reino sabían de la farsa que representaba Tokio de cristal.

Había mucho mas que sonrisas falsas y futuros prometedores. Si, había paz, pero también había infelicidad. La vida eterna no lo es todo cuando ni si quiera es tu vida propia, las guerreras le debían su vida a ella, y después de milenios parecía ser una esclavitud.

Por supuesto nadie estaba dispuesto a admitir que se habían equivocado, que ese futuro soñado se había burlado de ellas, de todos sus esfuerzos.

Ese futuro, les había plantado un golpe de realidad en la cara, y el resultado no había sido alentador.

Y es que todas dejaron de vivir, dejaron de luchar por ellas, por sus propios sueños. La reina sabía que nada bueno puede resultar de conocer el futuro, Endimion fue uno de los que mas dio por hecho las cosas, y dejo de ganarse el amor de su soberana. ¿Y la Neo reina? Ella había dejado que todos cargaran con sus errores y su futuro soñado, al final del día ella no podía cargar con los errores de todos, mucho menos cuando ni si quiera estaban dispuestas a admitirlos.

Todos se preguntaban como es que no lo habían notado. ¿Por que todo parecía ser perfecto en ese futuro y no lo era? Nadie se lo imagino y el resultado era el mismo, todas las noches dormían como dos extraños, ahora ni si quiera era amigos.

Solo dos personas durmiendo en la misma cama, compartiendo un matrimonio, un reino y sin querer compartir la intimidad de unos amantes. Dormían en la misma cama, si, pero sin rozar si quiera el cuerpo del otro, y todo por el bien de la pequeña dama. La Neo reina aveces se preguntaba cuando iba a pensar en ella, y en su felicidad, era egoísta, pero dese que conoció a su hija todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella.

En ocasiones al verla correr por los jardines se arrepentía de pensar esas cosas, y se repetía que todo valía la pena con tal de ver esa sonrisa traviesa. Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho la verdad acerca de su origen, todos se hubieran evitado tantos problemas.

La mañana siguiente, la Neo reina se levanto antes del amanecer. Llevaba años levantándose así, por alguna razón había dejado de dormir como antes, algo que ella y las demás creyeron imposible. Pero así era, la nueva Serenity, le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño y por lo tanto se levantaba temprano, siempre con la sensación de que algo le hacía falta.

No le extraño, no encontrar a Endimion y tampoco le importo. Su relación estaba realmente deteriorada, si no es que completamente rota. En un principio todo se fue enfriando, después pasaron al trato cordial y amable, y así continuaron muchos años, hasta que la razón de su union creció y comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con ellos.

Antes de que los demás se levantaran, la reina paso a ver los avances del jardín de rosales que había mandado hacer en una de las alas mas alejadas del palacio. El lugar privado de la reina. El capricho de la reina como lo llamaba Endimion. Los rosales de la reina, según Mars. La mas atrevida llegaba a llamarlo por su nombre, como todos sabían y nadie mas se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, mas que Venus, el jardín de Kinmoku, el planeta de las flores.

Y es que el jardín de Kinmoku, esta efectivamente lleno de brotes sembrados que mas tarde, con el crecimiento, resultarían en rosas rojas, naranjas, amarillas, y en un rincón, lejos de las demás, exclusivamente rosas color zafiro.

Cualquiera diría que su reina había perdido la cabeza, y ciertamente como mandar a construir un lugar que te recuerda un amor imposible, pero la reina tenia otras razones.

Cruzando los rosales color zafiro, lejos, y escondido de todos, se encontraba la entrada a una habitacion. Un lugar que parecia estar en una dimensión desconocida. Ahí, fuera del alcance de cualquiera persona que no posea el poder semejante al del cristal de plata, reposaba un cuerpo que parecia estar en un sueño eterno.

La reina cruzo un holograma con la imagen del cristal de plata, utilizado como distraccion. Ella se detuvo frente a una enorme urna de cristal y coloco una mano sobre el frio vidrio que protegia aquel ser. Las lagrimas y los sollozos llegaron de inmediato, y con voz quebrada susurro al viento.

—Perdon por no poder dejarte descansar en paz pero sé que te voy a necesitar algun día.

 **.**

 **.**

Baia Baia... ¡Bienvenidas sean adoradas estrellas! Y bueno como nunca hay que decir nunca... Cuando inicie en este medio, siempre pensé que jamas iniciaría otra historia sin concluir otra, o, tener varias historias al mismo tiempo, pero no es bueno decir cosas de ese tipo porque henos aquí.

Ustedes disculparan si se me fue algún error por ahí pero de verdad llevo meses con esta historia en mi cabeza y moría porque viera la luz. Algunos podrás hacerse una idea de esto y otros no, pero con los capítulos se va a desarrollar mas la historia y se explicaran algunas cosas. Aun no se si es un long o no pero lo que si les puedo decir es que, es una saga. Cierto amigo y colega, Teniente me inspiro hacer este tipo de trabajo y esperemos que salga.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios son completamente bien recibidos. Saben que amo leer sus reacciones y que me hacen mega feliz. Les mando un abrazo enorme virtual, mis mejores deseos y vibras.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kinmonku. Planeta ubicado a millones de años luz de la Via Lactea, lugar donde nacen las estrellas fugaces. El reino de Tankei se había establecido en el planeta de las flores doradas de fuego, donde habitan las Starlights y sus soberanos.

Fighter se movía con la rapidez que sus reflejos le permitían. Esquivaba con suma gracia y facilidad los golpes que su oponente le lanzaba, y de vez en cuando ella lanzaba un ataque. La guerrera estaba enfrascada en medio de una pelea que, hasta el momento no había perdido, y poco se sabía si era capaz de ganar.

Su oponente lanzaba golpes feroces contra la líder, incluso parecía tener un nivel de pelea similar al de Fighter, sin embargo en toda la batalla no había logrado darle un solo golpe.

—¡Vamos Fighter, no seas así! ¡No estas usando todo tu poder! —Healer gritaba furiosa.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Piensas destruir Kinmoku?! ¡No puedo sacar todo mi poder! —respondió la líder con un rastro de burla.

El cuerpo de ambas guerreras comenzaba a mostrar un ligero brillo de sudor debido al esfuerzo físico. Era bastante difícil poder ver algo mas que ráfagas de cabellos azulados y platinados, y dos chicas enfundadas en sus negros trajes de Sailor, se movían por todo el jardín.

Healer comenzaba a mostrar leves signos de cansancio. La molestia de ella, era que Fighter no estaba peleando con todo, y ni así había logrado darle un golpe decente. Se estaba cansando, pero, jamas lo aceptaría delante de su hermana.

—¡No pienso permitir que me dejes ganar! ¡Saca tu poder!

—¡Tal vez tendrías mi nivel de pelea si no fueras tan holgazana! —Fighter contraataco.

—¡Tu estas enferma! ¡Entrenas como una loca! —Healer con suerte logro esquivar el ultimo golpe que su hermana casi le da.

Maker suspiró. Ella observaba sentada la pelea en todo lo que su elegancia y aburrimiento le permitían. Se suponía que debían entrenar, no pelear entre ellas pero, sus hermanas eran tan necias. El orgullo de Healer era inmenso, del tamaño del universo, solía decir Maker, y Fighter, ella era un caso aparte.

Y es que efectivamente Fighter vivía para entrenar. En un principio, cuando las tareas de remodelación del planeta las mantenían ocupadas, entrenaba lo necesario, después, cuando la restauración se completo en su totalidad, las guerreras comenzaron a tener demasiado tiempo libre para la terrible suerte de la líder. Eso le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en quien no debía.

Entonces Fighter comenzó a desaparecer por largas horas, incluso días, y nadie sabía algo de ella. Para sus hermanas y para la princesa no era un secreto que el corazón de la guerrera sufría, aunque ella lo negara y evitara hablar del tema. El corazón de Fighter jamas regreso con ellas.

La prueba evidente fue cuando dos de las Sailor Exteriores de la Vía Láctea llegaron a su planeta con el fin de extenderles una invitación a su nuevo reino. El tan afamado Tokio de Cristal y el nacimiento de la futura heredera.

La líder se negó tajantemente a asistir a dicho evento. Amenazando incluso con abandonar su puesto como líder de las Sailor de ser necesario, sin importarle el grito en el cielo de Healer.

Por suerte para la princesa Kakyuu, le fue posible disculpar su ausencia en tan magno evento, pretextando los trabajos de reconstrucción de su reino, ante la mirada incrédula de Sailor Plut. Antes de la partida de las Sailors, la princesa les envío un ostentoso obsequio a los reyes con Sailor Saturn, y ambas emprendieron su viaje de regreso al reino.

Y desde entonces Sailor Star Fighter se volvió una guerrera implacable. Con la naturaleza que conlleva el obtener mas fuerza y poder, la voz se corrió por todo Kinmoku. Miles de guerreros deseaban ser entrenados por la Sailor, así como también, muchos eran lo suficientemente torpes como para imaginar que podían ganarle, y la retaban.

Este cambio en Fighter, no solo había despertado la competitividad entre la fuerza real, también había logrado picar en el orgullo y la testarudez de su hermana Healer, y desde entonces, Healer vivía pisándole los talones.

—¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

—¡Infierno estelar de Healer! —ambos poderes chocaron provocando una explosión alertando a Maker.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Están locas! —gritó.

—¡Maker no fastidies! —Healer rezongo.

—¡Deberías unirte! ¡Tal vez entre las dos puedan hacerme algún rasguño!

Maker fastidiada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarlas, retirarse y dejar que se mataran entre ellas.

—¡Eres una egocéntrica! ¡Y yo sola puedo hacerte daño!

—Aun no lo logras —Fighter rio.

Healer se enfureció, estaba cansada, no daba una mas, era momento de jugar sucio.

—Entrenas mucho Fighter, me pregunto cual es la razón —Healer lanzó un ataque verbal al mismo tiempo que un golpe, y Fighter se tensó, sabía perfecto a donde iba su hermana con eso.

Healer en cambio comenzó a recibir los ataques más fuertes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡No es tu problema!

—¿Es por la Princesa de la Luna? —Healer soltó de una vez.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Si no entrenas por ella, para no pensar en ella, —Healer tanteaba terreno sin bajar su nivel de golpes—, solo se me ocurre que es por que alguien te humillo alguna vez, tal vez, ¡el príncipe de tu bombón!

Lo consiguió. Fighter se distrajo, y su mente regresó en el tiempo. Recordó la ultima vez que vio a Serena. Ella lloraba. Y la tonta e inútil de Fighter tirada en el suelo con la sangre correr por sus labios, y con una espada apuntando su cuello.

Healer aprovecho ese momento de distracción y por fin logro darle un golpe. Una punzada de dolor la hizo regresar de sus recuerdos, y darse cuenta que había caído varios metros lejos de su hermana.

Fighter lanzo una sonrisa de lado. Respiró profundo y se recostó sobre el verde pasto para descansar. Healer llegó hasta donde su hermana con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Gane! —Healer le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sabes que eso no es jugar limpio, ¿no? —Fighter tomó la mano que su hermana le ofrecía y en un rápido movimiento la tumbo en el pasto, haciéndola su prisionera aun con el dolor dibujado en su rostro.

—¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Eso no es valido! ¡La pelea acabo! —chillaba Healer.

—Empate, fue trampa —Fighter la soltó y ambas se tiraron rendidas.

—Acéptalo, yo gane, tu perdiste —y para Fighter había sido así, ella había perdido desde que el torpe de Seiya había entregado su corazón a alguien con dueño.

—Vamos, fue ganar sucio, sin tus artimañas gano en un segundo —Fighter trono los dedos.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan presuntuosa?

—Lo aprendi de ti hermanita.

—Claro, no sabía que era tan nefasta —Healer suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

Ambas estaban completamente rendidas. Unicamente se limitaron a respirar y enfocar todos sus sentidos para relajarse sintiendo la energía de su planeta fluir.

Kinmonku había recuperado su esplendor después del ataque de Galaxia. El planeta de las flores doradas de fuego era el único con tres estrellas protectoras.

Los días eran un constante atardecer, sus nubes estaban en perpetuo rojo intenso, mismas que se reflejaban sobre el agua que cubría al planeta. La tierra estaba cubierta de flores doradas que también recibían el reflejo de las nubes de fuego, de ahí los nombres por los que eran conocidos tanto el planeta como su reina.

Así Kinmoku era un planeta maravilloso, todos los habitantes poseían el brillo de todas las estrellas al alcance de sus noches diariamente pero para una persona eso no era así. Una persona en todo el planeta había conocido otro magnifico brillo, otro resplandor, peor aun otra princesa, y sin poder hacer nada había quedado prendado de el sin revoco alguno. Sin importar si estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Serena… —Fighter murmuro.

—¿Que? —los murmullos de la líder despertaron a Healer.

—Serena… —volvió a escuchar.

Healer suspiró. Le dolía ver a su hermana así. Por supuesto que odiaba la traición de ella para con su princesa, pero también tenia sentimientos, y era su hermana, le dolía verla así, aunque en el mayor de los casos fuera su sentido del deber el que hablaba por ella. Healer la despertó.

Fighter abrió los ojos rápidamente, nuevamente sus sueños tomaban el mismo rumbo de siempre, ella. Francamente la amaba pero odiaba pensar en ella, era difícil y doloroso, y tampoco podía evitarlo. Cuando menos lo esperaba se sorprendía pensando en ella, era en batalla el único momento en el que podía librarse de ese rubio tormento.

Se levantó rapidamente, nerviosa.

—¿Que pasa contigo?

—Nada, solo necesito darme un baño, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ¡apestas! —Fighter intentó bromear, y se retiró rápidamente antes que Healer pudiera hacerle mas preguntas o algún comentario desagradable.

—Como si pudieras engañarme hermana —Healer susurró.

En una de las ventanas del castillo dorado, la habitación de los reyes, una cabellera rojiza había estado observando la pelea, cuando el embriagador aroma de una colonia masculina invalido sus sentidos.

—Podría percibir tu aroma aun a millones de años luz. —la reina Kakyuu meditó unos segundos sus siguientes palabras—. Pensándolo mejor, incluso en otras vidas.

—Justo al igual que yo, mi amada reina —el musculoso cuerpo del rey se acerco a la pelirroja para abrazarla—. ¿Qué observas?

—Mis guerreras —ella respondió girando su cuerpo y buscando refugio en los brazos del rey—. _¿Kaji*?_

—¿Qué pasa Kakyuu?

—¿Crees que hago bien en mantener a Fighter a mi lado aun cuando su corazón ya no pertenece aquí? ¿Soy cruel o egoísta?

— _Amaika**_ por supuesto que no, eres la persona mas noble, dulce y bondadosa del reino. Solo le evitas un mal mayor.

—Yo te perdí una vez y no podría sobrevivir si vuelvo a perderte, es por eso que no entiendo como es que mi amada estrella sigue viviendo de esa manera, es muy cruel.

—Podría ser peor Kakyuu —el rey respondió abrazando aun mas fuerte a su reina—, podría ser peor.

Kaji era el mejor amigo de Kakyuu antes perder la vida a manos de Galaxia mientras intentaba proteger a la princesa. Los sentimientos de él por la princesa eran evidentes para todos en el reino, incluso para la misma Kakyuu. Realmente solo les faltaba hacer oficial la relación y la propuesta de matrimonio pues ante ojos de todos él, ya era el prometido de la princesa.

El origen del rey no era el que todos creían ideal para una princesa. No era parte de la nobleza y su familia mucho menos era rica o poderosa. Kaji era un guerrero que amaba a su planeta como todos en Kinmoku y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el.

Cercano amigo de Fighter, en algún momento recibió entrenamiento de ella, claro antes de Galaxia. Kaji logro superar a la líder y esto le valió para obtener el mayor puesto en la guardia real.

En Kinmoku el origen no contaba y tampoco era un requisito indispensable estar casado para gobernar. La princesa era libre de elegir y con el tiempo, la convivencia y la necesidad de dejar herederos hicieron su trabajo en Kakyuu. Las atenciones que recibía por parte de Kaji fueron el detonante para que la princesa se convenciera de que él era el indicado.

Ahora él era el rey, y Fighter seguía sus ordenes pero nadie volvería a ganarle, ni si quiera su rey.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la ahora reina Kakyuu lo decidió.

—Es hora de que las luces de mi vida iluminen su propio camino.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _* Kaji_ se supone significa fuego en japonés pero tuve un problema con el traductor así que no me hagan mucho caso.

 _** Amaika_ es un juego de palabras según yo. Amai en japonés significa dulce, recuerde que la princesa Kakyuu se identifica por tener un dulce aroma de Osmanthus, y ka junte Amai con la ka de Kakyuu y Kaji como un mote de cariño del rey a la reina. Imaginen que es una linda palabra del idioma de Kinmoku.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermosas y adoradas estrellas, sé que no tengo perdón pero vean el lado positivo, ya pueden aniquilarme si asi lo desean pero antes una sorpresa... ¡Dos capítulos! Son cortos lo sé pero mi cabeza y yo estamos en serios problemas, a ella le encanta hacer historias nuevas y luego me abandona. Ademas, no quiero llenarlos de datos innecesarios solo para hacer mas largo el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Y disculparan si me a pasado por ahí algunos errores. Como siempre me encantaría leer sus opiniones, reacciones, quejas, reclamos, críticas constructivas todo aquí se recibe bien, y me encanta leerlos a ustedes tambien.

Compartan y cuentenle a quien mas confianza le tengan :)

Les mando mis mejores deseos y vibras en donde quiera que esten, y si estan pasando por algo feo ... ¡Arriba ese animo!

* * *

 **¡Que el eterno y inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **-¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! -SK.**

 **A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Pequeña dama. —la Neo reina Serenity susurraba al oido de su hija en un vano intento por despertarla—. Mi pequeña dama, despierta.

—Cinco minutos más mamá —la pequeña dama balbuceo.

Serenity tuvo que contener una risa ante la respuesta de su hija. Rini ya no era una niña pero el mote de pequeña dama era una cuestión de costumbre, y para la reina, ella siempre sería su pequeña, por muy grande que estuviera.

La Neo reina suspiro, Rini estaba a muy pocos días de cumplir la edad que ella tenia cuando conoció a Luna, y le recordó tanto a ella cuando solo era una adolescente.

—Lo siento, es tarde, seguramente tus entrenadoras deben estar esperándote, es imperdonable que la hija de la reina se comporte de esa manera tan irresponsable y llegue tarde a sus asuntos, la…

—La estabilidad de la galaxia dependerá de mi algún día. —la pequeña dama terminó la frase que seguramente su madre iba a decirle—. Lo sé mamá, me lo recuerdas a cada instante.

Para Serenity era sumamente difícil tener que tratar así a su hija, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía pero al parecer esa era la maldición de pertenecer a la dinastía lunar.

—Por cierto —Rini llamó su atención—, ¿a que debo tu visita? Nunca me despiertas, siempre lo hace Venus o Jupiter.

Serenity dudó un segundo antes de contestar. Lo que tenia que decirle era algo delicado, probablemente desencadenaría una discusión.

—Necesito hablarte de algo, mi pequeña princesa, sabes que soy tu madre y que daría todo por tu felicidad pero, también sabes que antes de ser madre soy una reina que tiene un…

—Un deber que cumplir. —Rini volvió a interrumpirla— Vamos mamá, lo sé desde hace mucho, para ser exactos cuando comenzaron a ignorarme, así que ve al grano o vas a asustarme.

Serenity suspiró.

—Espero que así como crees que eres lo suficientemente grande para hablarme así, tengas la madurez como la princesa y futura reina que serás de aceptarlo. Los viajes en el tiempo quedan prohibidos. No podrás volver a visitar el siglo XX y para garantizar tu obediencia, la puerta del tiempo fue sellada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tu no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No!

—Puedo.

Rini intento salir corriendo se su habitación pero la calmada voz de su madre la detuvo.

—No pienses en intentarlo, las llaves las destruí yo misma.

—Pero… —Rini titubeaba con lagrimas contenidas— no puedes, eso no puede ser, mamá por favor… ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes, mamá?! ¡Aquí nadie me quiere! ¡Nadie me pone atención!

Serenity pensó en eso, y mentalmente le dio la razón. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que si Rini viajaba mucho en el tiempo, era porque en su época Rini era mas feliz, no la culpaba, incluso ella lo era. En el siglo XX Rini tenía la atención, el cariño y amor de todas ellas, tenía amistad, y tenía sueños porque luchar. Razón extra para enviarla a su entrenamiento la primera vez que lo hizo, Serenity quería que Rini conociera todo eso, que aprendiera a pelear por lo que ella quería y no por una imposición, y en Tokio de Cristal no lo encontraría.

Tokio de Cristal carecía de sueños e ilusiones. No se arrepentía de enviarla, aunque sabía que cada vez que ella cruzaba la puerta, el destino era cruelmente cambiado, de todas formas, el daño ya estaba hecho, desde la primera vez.

Serenity esperaba que todos esos viajes al pasado hubieran funcionado y que su hija fuera libre de elegir cuando la situación así lo requiriera.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Exijo una explicación! —los gritos de Rini llamaron su atención.

—Bien princesa Serena —la reina cambio el tono dulce y apacible que siempre usaba con ella, para dar paso al tono que usaba en los asuntos diplomáticos del reino o con las Sailors—, seguramente estas al tanto de los conflictos que los viajes en el tiempo pueden ocasionar. Mis acciones siempre van a estar destinadas a ver por la seguridad del reino y por supuesto por la de mi heredera, hasta donde sea posible. No pienso sacrificar la estabilidad del universo por los caprichos de una adolescente.

Las palabras de su propia madre la habían lastimado. Rini salió lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Su destino, la puerta del tiempo. Debía ser una mentira lo que estaba pasando.

Corrió por todos los pasillos del castillo, tanto como su vida le permitía. Atravesó los enormes jardines que poseía el palacio de cristal, arrasando con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. La desesperación por llegar la invadía; la desesperación por cruzar, por ver a las chicas, por tener una reunión con ellas, por ver a sus padres quererse, por ver a Serena, no a la Neo reina, la estaba consumiendo.

—¡Plut! ¡Plut! ¡Plut! —comenzó a gritar como lo hacia cada vez que necesitaba cruzar, solo que en esta ocasión su voz era inconsolable.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus rodillas se doblaron ante su peso y Rini cayó con los puños apretados ante la impotencia.

—¡Plut! —gritó una vez mas con potencia.

Mismo resultado. Aspiro profundo y volvió a gritar con todo lo que podía.

—¡Plut! —lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, y entonces el símbolo de la realeza lunar resplandeció en su frente.

La puerta del tiempo apareció. Rini la vio surgir como tantas veces y por un momento se tranquilizo. Confío en que todo estaría bien, pero, estaba equivocada.

Rini se levantó sintiéndose un tanto mareada. Cada paso que daba intentaba hacerlo firme, y comenzó a correr hacia su destino. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, el interior de la princesa le indico que estaba pasando algo extraño pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

Por fin llegó y espero encontrar a la Sailor protectora del tiempo tras la puerta, sin embargo, lo unció que la princesa obtuvo fue una imagen borrosa de la puerta al primer contacto que tuvo con ella.

Un holograma.

Desesperada comenzó a tantear la puerta con ambas manos, obteniendo el mismo resultado, la puerta desaparecía entre sus dedos, como si estuviera burlándose de ella. Rini entonces entendió las palabras de la reina, era cierto, no podía viajar más en el tiempo.

Las rodillas de la princesa se rindieron ante su peso. Ella comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado al lado de las chicas, las risas, y las peleas con Serena, cuanto iba a extrañarlos.

—No quiero —decía entre lagrimas.

Serenity fue tras ella en el momento en el que Rini salió corriendo de su habitación. Sabía que buscaría la puerta del tiempo. Justo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a ella un movimiento en la tierra detuvo sus pasos, y después, el grito desesperado de Rini, hizo temblar el palacio entero.

 _«¡No puede ser! ¡Esta despertando!»_ Pensó la reina y corrió lo que quedaba del camino.

Al llegar encontró a Rini con el símbolo de luna en su frente, transformada en la princesa con su cristal rosa frente a su pecho.

—Pequeña dama —la llamó

Rini la vio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella.

—No puedo perdonarte —exclamo la adolescente.

Y antes de que intentara lanzar un golpe a su propia madre, su cuerpo comenzó a transparentarse. Serenity temió. Rini se desmayo y con ello su ataque salió dispersado. La reina hábilmente lo esquivo y segundos después estaba de rodillas con el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos.

—El día llego —dijo entre lagrimas la reina— ¡No estoy lista para lo que se acerca!

Y por primera vez en muchos años, la mujer mas fuerte de la galaxia tuvo miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yyyy... con esto concluimos el día de hoy... ¿Que les parece? Sin mas que decir me despido rapidamente esta vez. Ya saben que amo leerlos y pueden comentar lo que gusten, todo es bienvenido. Les envio mis mejores vibras y deseos, y un mega abrazo virtual.

* * *

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK.**

 **A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Las Sailor Inners corrían con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les permitían. Todos en el palacio habían sentido el poderoso despliegue de energía y ahora las guerreras se encontraban en busca del origen, temiendo un ataque.

Al llegar, las Inners contuvieron la respiración al ver a su reina con la princesa inconsciente entre sus brazos y a ella llorando.

Endimión llegó tan solo unos segundos después de las Sailors y se abrió paso entre ellas al ver que no reaccionaban.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó

—No lo sabemos majestad —respondió Sailor Jupiter intentando salir de la sorpresa.

—Acabamos de llegar —Venus agregó.

Sailor Mercury escaneaba por medio de su computadora el lugar.

—Neo reina —Sailor Mars se acercaba lentamente—, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Serenity, ¿les hicieron daño? ¿un enemigo? —Endimión preguntó también preocupado.

La Neo reina Serenity tenía la vista fija en su pequeña, solo lloraba.

—No logro detectar alguna energía maligna o externa al sistema —Mercury por fin habló.

—La energía que sentimos es muy similar a la de la reina y el cristal de plata —Sailor Mars agregó

—Es correcto Sailor Mars, la energía proviene… —Sailor Mercury tecleó algo en su mini computadora antes de hablar— de la pequeña dama.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Venus y Jupiter.

Sailor Mars se colocó a un costado de la reina y se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel, intentaba hablarle pero ella no parecía si quiera notar su presencia.

—Eso no puede ser posible. Esa energía fue impresionante, es demasiado poder para su edad —Sailor Venus dijo mientras se acercaba al igual que su compañera Mars.

—Es cierto ella es muy pequeña para tener ese nivel de poder, no es posible que su poder se elevara tanto de un día para otro —Jupiter agregó preocupada.

—Fue ella —la Neo reina habló.

Serenity parecía recobrar poco a poco la estabilidad. Endimion se acercó a ella para quitarle a la pequeña dama de sus brazos, y la reina no se opuso, ella debía estar con su padre también el mayor tiempo que fuera posible.

—¿Qué pasó Serenity? —Endimion volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba los mechones rosa de su hija.

—Yo… ella… discutimos —respondió dudosa mientras sus guardianas la ayudaban a levantarse.

—Lo mejor es que descansen —el rey de respondió.

Endimion comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo aun con la pequeña dama entre sus brazos. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus custodiaban a la reina mientras se dirigía también a su habitación, aun sumamente distraída.

Jupiter y Mercury se miraron, y después, observaron el camino por donde sus soberanos habían desaparecido. Estaban preocupadas, en todos los años desde que el reino se fundó y Serenity se convirtió en reina, nunca volvieron a ver esa mirada despistada en su gobernante, hasta hoy. Solo esperaban que aquello fuera un berrinche de la princesa y no algo más grave

Serenity caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sabía perfecto lo que pasaba con su hija, y sobre todo conocía la solución, pero, aún no estaba preparada para eso.

La soberana temía por el comienzo de la caída del reino, por sus guardianas, y por todo aquello que habían logrado con esfuerzo .

Endimion entraba a la habitación que compartía con la reina. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el exterior.

—Serenity —el rey la llamó.

Ante la nula respuesta por parte de ella intentó acercarse. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de ella y logró sentir el sobresalto de su reina. Serenity se giró y comenzó a llorar refugiándose en el rey.

Endimión se extrañó ante la reacción de ella pero no la rechazó. La recibió en sus brazos y por un momento deseó que las cosas con ella jamas hubieran cambiado. La extrañaba. Extrañaba ser el centro de su universo, ser el motivo de sus sonrisas, y sobre todo, anhelaba poder regresar el tiempo para evitar que su relación se convirtiera solo en un buen negocio.

No podía hacerlo, no era tonto pero, tal vez podía reconquistarla. El acercamiento que había tenido podía significar una milésima parte de cariño para él. Tenia mucho tiempo que ella no se mostraba débil y llorona ante él, aunque pensándolo bien, ante nadie.

Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte queriéndole mostrar su apoyo pero al parecer ese acto solo le recordó la barrera que ella había levantado para con él

—Lo siento —dijo ella separándose del rey y limpiando los rastros de lagrimas—. Sé lo que odias que sea una débil llorona, no es buen ejemplo para nadie y no es digno comportamiento de una soberana como yo, hay que encontrar soluciones.

—Serenity por favor no digas eso, es normal, lloras por la pequeña dama, cualquiera puede hacerlo y no es debilidad.

La reina lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

—No era lo que decías antes.

—La gente cambia —respondió un tanto apenado, ella tenia razón. No podía comprender el grado en el que él la había lastimado en el pasado con sus palabras o actitudes. ¿Tan desgraciado fue en el pasado como para provocar ahora esas actitudes en ella? nunca fue su intención lastimarla, él solo quería convertirla en una soberana digna.

—Nosotros no, ahora déjame descansar.

Exasperado el rey se retiró de la habitació aprovecharía otra ocasión para hablar con ella, y esta vez, le diría lo arrepentido que estaba, le rogaría de ser necesario una nueva oportunidad. Él estaba decidido a recuperarla y nadie iba a impedírselo, si iba a estar toda una vida al lado de ella, debía ser feliz, ambos, o de lo contrario seguirían viviendo en ese infierno.

«¿Por qué nadie nos advirtió nada?» Pensó. Era mas que evidente la infelicidad en la que estaba sumido el reino. Comenzó a reír ante lo estupido de su pregunta. Ellos solo lograron ver un simple bosquejo de la utopía, y eso les fue suficiente para idealizar un futuro hermoso, que equivocados estaban.

Lo mejor era ocupar su mente en algo productivo, ya no podían hacer nada por cambiar las cosas, ellos mismos se habían construido su propio infierno, aferrándose a una supuesta felicidad, que ahora sabían, era falsa.

Una sonrisa de amargura se dibujo en su rostro al entrar a la habitación donde atendían los asuntos diplomáticos del reino. Después de todo, de todos sus estudios como médico, todos sus esfuerzos y desvelos, todo lo que abandono a Serena y su empeño por ser el mejor de la carrera, no había servido de nada, nada había válido la pena.

Atrapado en aquellos muros de cristal no podía ejercer, y nunca lo haría, y hace incontables años no tocaba un libro de medicina.

Suspiró antes de ponerse a revisar la interminable fila de pendientes que ya lo esperaban.

Después del incidente de la princesa Serena, el día concluyó sin alguna otra novedad. Al anochecer las guardianas realizaban su recorrido habitual, cada una se repartía las diferentes zonas del palacio. Sailor Venus era la encargada de revisar el piso de las habitaciones.

—Alteza —Sailor Venus dijo en cuanto se encontró a la reina—, ¿necesita algo?

—No Venus, solo voy a ver a la pequeña dama —Serenity pasó de largo.

—Serenity.

La Neo reina se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre pero no volteó. En algunas ocasiones, y muy extrañas, solo sus guardianas la llamaban así. Ellas decían que eso era lo más informal que podían tratarla pero para la reina, no era suficiente.

Extrañaba secretamente que la llamaran Serena, incluso extrañaba el Serena tonta, extrañaba llamar a Sailor Venus, Mina; a Mars, Rei; a Jupiter, Lita; y a Mercury, Amy; pero, esos nombres ya no existían más, a menos no en el tercer milenio de plata.

—¿Confías en mi? Quiero decir, si algo sucediera, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto mi querida Venus —la reina respondió y continuó su camino.

Y era cierto, ella confiaba plenamente en Venus, y en su trabajo, y todo lo relacionado al reino, pero, como amigas, eso había quedado muy atrás.

Para Sailor Venus su respuesta también fue obvia, aunque ya no eran las adolescentes de milenios atrás, aún conocía a su reina como antes, y desde el momento en el que le respondió por su nombre de guerrera supo que no confiaría en ella.

La Neo reina Serenity pasó la noche en vela, al custodio de su hija. Casi antes del amanecer el rey llamó a la puerta para relevarla. La reina no quería despegarse de ella temiendo que al despertar volviera a intentar atacarla. Sus palabras habían sido claras, jamas la perdonaría.

Por insistencia del rey, ella los dejó solos. La pequeña dama despertó desorientada. Intentó levantarse de la cama y al poner un pie en el suelo se tambaleo ante la debilidad que sentía en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el rey antes de ayudarla a regresar a la cama.

—Mal, me siento muy cansada.

—Me gustaría saber, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Rini desvió la mirada triste, y se echó a llorar a los brazos de su padre, antes de responder.

—Discutí con mamá, ella no quiere que vuelva a visitar el siglo XX.

La vida sería muy triste según Rini sin ver a las chicas del siglo XX, ahí donde ella tenía un hogar, podía ser una adolescente normal y tenía la calidez de sentirse querida.

—Princesa —respondió Endimion acariciando su cabello—. Tu mamá es una mujer muy sabia, estoy seguro que ella tendrá sus buenas razones para hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡Mamá es mala! ¡No me quiere! ¡Solo la defiendes porque la amas!

—Princesa por favor tu madre jamas buscaría lastimarte.

—¡Deja de defenderla! ¡Eres igual a ella! ¡Tu tampoco me quieres! —Rini golpeaba el pecho de su padre.

—Princesa entiende nosotros te amamos

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ustedes me han abandonado! ¡Permiten que la gente del castillo se burle de mi! ¡Sé que se rumora que ustedes no son mis padres! ¡Por eso nunca están conmigo!

—No digas eso princesa por supuesto que somos tus padres, te vi nacer, ademas ese no es el comportamiento que una princesa debe tener. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente tu te vas hacer cargo del reino, y no debes permitir que los rumores interfieran con tu labor. También hablan de mi, de tu madre pero, eso no consigue distraernos de ver por la estabilidad del mundo.

Rini guardó silencio con los puños apretados. Unos leves golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

—Adelante —respondió Endimion.

—¿Como esta la prin…? —entró la reina sin darse cuenta que ya estaba despierta.

—Mejor, ya despertó, solo esta un poco cansada.

—¿Pequeña dama? —su madre la llamó.

—No quiero verte, déjame sola —respondió sin si quiera mirarla.

Los soberanos se miraron entre ellos. Endimion trató de suplicarle con la mirada que él intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella. Después de todo, ellos tenían una relación más cercana, la princesa siempre demostró querer más a el rey.

—Bien —la reina mostró aquella firmeza altanera que usaba para labores reales y salió de la habitación, ocultando su tristeza.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo? —propuso el rey.

El rostro hasta hace unos momentos inexpresivos de la niña se iluminó.

La Neo reina Serenity observaba a su hija y a el rey Endimión desde su habitación. Ambos caminaban por los jardines del palacio, parecía que la estaban pasando bien, su hija reía al lado de su padre y él, parecía disfrutar también de ese momento.

En el fondo, la Neo reina, se alegraba al verlos. Debía tener fe. El amor de padre e hija debía ser suficiente para evitar cualquier desastre. Esa conexión que Endimion y la princesa Serena habían desarrollado debía ser suficiente. Si una vez, en el pasado había funcionado, la reina esperaba que nuevamente funcionara.

—Neo reina —la gata Luna entró a la habitación.

—Luna —la reina saludó sin dejar de ver por la ventana—. Puedo suponer que el motivo de tu visita es Rini, ¿cierto?

—Es parte del motivo por supuesto —Luna dio un salto hasta la ventana—. Serenity lo que sucedió con la princesa no es normal. Soy tu consejera, lo fui de tu madre, y tu abuela, sé todo sobre el reino lunar, y la familia de la luna. La princesa Serena no debía desarrollar esa energía hasta su mayoría de edad, cuando su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar el poder y fuera incontenible.

—Lo sé Luna pero, no se que hacer, tengo mucho miedo.

—Serentity sabes lo que debes hacer. No logro entender que sucedió para que ella adelantara todo pero necesita " _El ascenso de la Luna Nueva"_

 _—_ Aún no es tiempo, no tiene la edad, su cuerpo no podía soportarlo.

—Pero debes hacerlo, de lo contrario puede ser muy peligroso para ella. Conoces los riesgos mejor que yo.

—Necesito pensarlo Luna y después, prepararé todo para hacer el ritual.

—Tienes poco tiempo, es la vida de Rini —Luna estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo—. Y Serenity recuerda que la sangre siempre llama.

La Neo reina se quedó helada ante las palabras, incluso pareció temblar de miedo.

Las cosas no debieron pasar así. Rini debía ser mayor de edad para la ceremonia, su poder no debía desarrollarse antes de esa edad, pues su cuerpo no estaría preparado para recibir tanto poder.

Las cosas se habían adelantado, y la reina sospechaba la razón. Solo esperaba poder contener el poder de su hija por mas tiempo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y con ello, la necesidad de la reina por saber de su hija. Rini se había alejado aun mas de la reina por lo tanto no había podido hablar con ella, ni verla.

Cada vez que la reina intentaba hablar con ella, Rini se negaba. Argumentaba cansancio, entrenamientos, y un sin fin de actividades, que la mantenían ocupada.

La reina sabía por medio del rey, que su hija estaba bien. No había ocurrido nuevamente un "incidente" igual, como las Sailors lo bautizaron pero aun así Serenity no estaba tranquila.

Sin embargo en el fondo de la princesa Serena, la semilla del mal ya estaba sembrada, y ella comenzaban a conservar oscuros sentimientos, sin saber que eso sería el detonante de la destrucción del Tercer Milenio de Plata.

.

.

* * *

¡Saludos mis estrellas fugaces! Esta vez tarde menos ;) espero seguir así. Bueno pues bienvenidos a un capitulo más, espero lo disfruten y me super disculparan por algunos detalles pero neta (expresión común en México para decir: "En serio" o "De verdad") tengo problemas serios de inspiración, y para no hacerlo largo lo resumiré como, las ideas están ahí pero algo no conecta.

En otras cosas y pasando al capítulo... No sé que tal quedo, la verdad me cuesta mucho escribir sobre la bola rosa (Black Lady es mas facil) pero no hay opción es parte importante. ¿Qué creen que este pasando? ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre el ritual o se imagina? Espero me hagan llegar sus respuestas, me pone super feliz leer sus comentarios, y todos se agradecen infinitamente.

En fin nuevamente espero les guste este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Les mando mis mejores deseos virtuales y feliz inicio de semana. ;)

* * *

.

.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK.**

 **A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **5**_

* * *

Sailor Star Maker se recargó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar mientras suspiraba. La habitación de Healer estaba vacía. Había buscado a sus hermanas por todos lados, sin tener éxito en la misión. Nerviosa, y extrañada, decidió ignorar su creciente preocupación.

Esa mañana en particular había despertado animada, y decidida a solicitar, según ella, supervisión.

Ella creía y respetaba fielmente las jerarquías establecidas en el reino, y secretamente las adoraba. Encontraba admirable el poder regirse ante un sistema tan organizado y lineal. Las reglas eran claras. La cúspide de su organización eran sus soberanos; debajo de ellos, estaban las guerreras. Así que la tarea consistía únicamente en reportar a sus hermanas con los reyes. Y evidentemente así lo había hecho. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de esa idea.

Sin contar el hecho de que no encontró a su reina, eso la puso más nerviosa aún, y las cosas quedaron únicamente en manos del rey.

Esa era la razón por la que buscaba a sus hermanas, para advertirles. Cansada fue a su lugar de entrenamiento. Para su sorpresa o no, las razones de su búsqueda, ya estaban listas y en combate.

—¡Healer! ¡Fighter!

Nada.

—¡Escuchen! ¡El rey…! —mucho antes de que ella pudiera prevenirlas la mano del rey se colocó en su hombro haciéndola callar.

—Así que este es el problema —dijo después de observar por un rato.

El rey dio un paso al frente.

—Star Maker, cuando te de la orden atacas —la guerrera se limitó a asentir.

El rey observaba atento cada movimiento de las guerreras. Después de unos segundos, encontró el patrón de ataques y el punto justo donde podía lograr separarlas.

—Ahora.

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

—¡¿Que pasa contigo?! —gritó Healer antes de notar la presencia extra—. ¡Estas loca!

El rey carraspeó.

—¡Su majestad! —Healer gritó escandalosamente y después hizo una reverencia—. Lo siento.

—¡Kaji! —Fighter gritó a lo lejos saludando con un brazo mientras corría a reunirse con todos.

—No seas igualada —Healer regaño a su hermana una vez que llegó.

—No es necesario, antes quiero que me expliquen, ¿qué sucede aquí? —aclaró el rey—. Deberían estar entrenando, ¿no es así?

Las guerreras se sonrojaron, y bajaron la mirada, entonces Maker intentó ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción, fallando evidetemente.

—Eso hacemos —respondió Fighter

—No recuerdo que los entrenamientos fueran así

—Las cosas cambian Kaji, lo sabes —para Fighter el rey seguía siendo el mismo chico que ella había entrenado, y mas que un soberano para ella era un amigo—. ¿Hace cuanto que no entrenas? La realeza te afecta amigo.

—¡Fighter! —sus hermanas gritaron al unísono.

—Te propongo algo Fighter, te reto a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Si tu ganas continuan en lo que estaban, si yo gano, los entrenamientos van a cambiar y estarán bajo mi supervisión.

—¡¿Que?! —Maker exclamó. No podía ser verdad, había recurrido al rey en busca de ayuda y a cambio obtenía la misma situación.

—¡Por supuesto! —Fighter respondió feliz.

—¡Excelente! —el rey comenzó a prepararse.

—¡No es posible! ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Hombres! ¡Fighter se comporta como una niña! ¡Para ser ella esta actuando como Seiya! —Maker refunfuñaba mientras se alejaba.

Healer se limito a burlarse de su hermana Maker y a tomar una agradable posición para observar.

El rey y la guerrera se situaron uno frente a otro. Sailor Star Fighter reía mientras fijaba su vista en su ahora nuevo objetivo.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó antes de continuar.

El rey asintió con la misma sonrisa de excesiva confianza.

—Como quieras —Fighter se giró moviendo su larga coleta azabache, burlona y confiada, caminó lejos del rey.

El rey tomó pose de combate. Fighter se llevó una mano a la cintura. Ella aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Espera que te quite esa sonrisa.

—Adelante, íntentalo —se defendió la líder.

Ambos comenzaron a girar sin perder de vista a su rival. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a atacar.

Fighter por su lado, no sabía que tan en serio iba eso, y se sentía un poco intimidada por tener que golpear a su autoridad pero eso no implicaba tampoco que se dejaría ganar. Fighter había sufrido hace años una humillación, y desde aquel día, triste y derrotada, se había jurado que mientras ella respirará nadie jamas volvería a ganarle.

—¿Quieres hacer el honor? —Kaji pregunto dandole la ventaja del primer golpe.

—Hoy no amigo

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Fighter se carcajeó.

—Por supuesto que no pero, no soy una persona que necesite ventajas.

—En ese caso, como gustes —Kaji entonces lanzó su primer golpe.

Fighter fácilmente dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? ¡Oh vamos! No me dejes en vergüenza, sabemos que yo te enseñe mucho mejor que eso.

El rey comenzó a reír.

—En serio no quiero hacerte daño —Fighter aclaró.

Una carcajada escapo ahora del rey.

—Puedo decir lo mismo pero vamos, ahora si dejémonos de bromas.

El rey saltó e intentó patear a la guerrera pero ella bloqueó el golpe con su ante brazo.

La risita que se escapo de la guerrera hizo enojar al rey.

—Esto es algo serio, ¿sabes? —Kaji habló mientras lanzaba otro golpe.

—Su majestad por supuesto que lo sé —ella respondió mientras solo se dedicaba a esquivar y detener fácilmente los golpes de su atacante.

El rey volvió a lanzar un golpe a puño cerrado con dirección al rostro de la líder. Ella desvío la cabeza a un lado facilmente. Cuando la lider de las Starlights se cansó de esquivar comenzó a regresarlos y oficialmente la batalla había comenzado.

Los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos, certeros, y potentes, lo que los obligaba a intentar esquivar con la misma velocidad con la que lanzaban sus golpes. Definitivamente el nivel de pelea era distinto, debían tener una máxima concentración pues antes cualquier distracción podían salir lastimados.

Kaji lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra de Fighter, ella, detenía los puños del rey en el aire, mucho antes de que si quiera pudieran llegar a tocar su rostro. La lider bloqueaba con su antebrazo o sus manos, en un intento del rey por golpearla, ella encontró su oportunidad.

Golpeo a su rey en las costillas, lanzándolo a una distancia lejos de ella.

La cara del rey se descompuso ante la sorpresa y el dolor, pero no permitió que eso le quitara tiempo para recuperar una posición de ataque o defensa.

El rey avanzó en dirección a ella.

—Así que es cierto lo que dicen, la invencible guerrera —el rey rio—, aun así, no es suficiente.

Y comenzó a atacar de nuevo a Sailor Star Fighter. En un intento de movimiento por parte del rey, Fighter saltó sobre él y quedo a sus espaldas.

Kaji se giró veloz lanzando una patada al sentir la presencia de la guerrera tras él. Un brazo lo llevaba a la altura del rostro para protegerse, y con el otro intentó darle un golpe a la líder en el abdomen. No funciono. Ella detuvo el golpe y con fuerza lo empujó. El rey perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo.

—Este es el momento en el que se rinde, su majestad.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del rey, se levantó y lanzó otro golpe, la pelea comenzó nuevamente. Peleaban con mayor velocidad, y una increíble habilidad maestra. La velocidad con la que atacaban era impresionante, casi parecía una coreografía bien planeada pero no, aquello solo era el resultado de una persona que entrena, y practica diariamente.

Los movimientos de ambos eran dados sin rastro alguno de duda.

En un hábil movimiento el rey engañó a la lider, lanzó su puño, simulando que iba a golpearla en el rostro pero antes de llegar a rozar su piel, el rey giró, a la mitad de su vuelta golpeó a Fighter con el codo, y al completar la vuelta una patada.

—¡Yo te enseñe ese movimiento! —la guerrera chilló, mientras la guerrera intentaba levantarse.

El rey no respondió nada, y volvió a reir. Una vez que ella logró levantarse, separados, viéndose de extremo a extremo, y con la respiración agitada, el rey comenzó a correr en dirección a Fighter, ella se preparó para recibir o bloquear el próximo movimiento.

El elemento sorpresa fue cuando a unos pasos de llegar a ella, el rey saltó justo como ella lo había hecho hace un momento, desapareciendo de la vista de Fighter, y colocándose atrás de ella.

Para los cortos segundos en el que la guerrera reacciono, Kaji los había aprovechado para darle un golpe y hacerla caer.

—¡Si! —Healer celebró.

Las rodillas de la guerrera tocaron el suelo y con las palmas apoyadas contra el pasto. Unos fugaces recuerdos inundaron la mente de la guerrera.

—¡Dejala! —Serena lloraba arrodillaba mientras suplicaba por ella— Esta lastimada, no puede defenderse, detente por favor.

—Me voy a detener si tu vienes conmigo en este momento —una voz respondía apuntando con su espada.

—Voy a irme contigo, pero deja que se vaya.

—¡No! ¡Serena! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo puedo! —respondió la guerrera e intentó levantarse sin lograrlo.

—¡Vete! ¡Es lo mejor! —Serena lloraba.

—¡Serena! ¡Por favor! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—Ni si quiera puedes protegerla, ¿crees que eres digna de alguien como ella? Patético.

—Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tal vez mi amor por ti no es lo suficientemente grande para abandonarlo todo —fueron las ultimas palabras que Serena dijo antes de irse.

—¡No! ¡Nunca más! —murmuro la guerrera regresando al presente.

Figher se colocó rapidamente en cuclillas, y con una pierna estirada, giró para pasar su pierna por los pies del rey, y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Antes de que Kaji terminara por completo en el suelo, Fighter se levantó sin perder el tiempo con su rodilla golpeo al rey en el abdomen, y finalizó con un golpe en la mandíbula.

Finalmente el rey cayó, y un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios, y a Fighter le pareció ver una pequeña risa en su rostro.

—Eso fue demasiado en serio, ¿no crees? —preguntó el rey mientras se limpiada la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

Fighter se sonrojó un poco, tal vez se había excedido, pero los recuerdos la habían cegado.

—No podía esperar menos de ti —dijo el rey levantándose y ofreciendo su mano.

Ella la tomó apenada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—No podría ser digna de protegerlos si ni si quiera puedo vencer a mi propio rey.

—¡¿Que?! —el grito de Healer se escuchó— Eso no puede ser, ¡no es justo!

—Healer ella tiene razón, si yo hubiera ganado, entonces no merece tener el puesto de líder.

—Soy la líder, ¿recuerdas? —ella respondió con un guiño.

Healer enfadada dio la media vuelta y se fue justo al igual que su hermana Maker, refunfuñando.

El rey comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección donde segundos antes había desaparecido Healer.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el rey a Fighter dandole la espalda—. Desde que regresaste no eres la misma.

Fighter no respondió.

—Kakyuu te espera esta noche, es importante, podría tratarse de tu felicidad —concluyó el rey antes de retirarse.

Sailor Star Fighter se impresiono ante lo dicho por Kaji pero intentó no tomarle importancia, tal vez era alguna broma por parte de él, aunque muy en el fondo la curiosidad había despertado en ella.

Maker había recorrido casi todo el castillo dorado en busca de la reina, por alguna extraña razón jamas la encontró.

—Imagine que estarías aquí después de tu entrenamiento —Maker dijo entrando a la cocina.

—Entrenar me provoca un enorme apetito —respondió mientras se llevaba un enorme pedazo de comida a la boca.

—Como sea —Maker murmuró—. ¿Sabes? No encuentro a la reina por ningún lado, y me preocupa, el rey dijo que estaba arreglando unos asuntos pero no lo sé, algo me preocupa.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Te dije que no lo sé, solo estoy intranquila —contestó dudosa—. ¿Tu crees que ellos nos oculten algo? ¿Un enemigo?

Helaer masticaba lentamente mientras observaba a su hermana.

—Creo que debería vigilarlos de cerca, siempre es mejor estar prevenidas —agregó la Sailor de la creación.

—De ser algo grave, créeme, ya estaríamos enteradas —Healer intentó calmarla— ¿Acaso estas desconfiando de nuestra querida reina? —preguntó alarmada.

—Solo cúbreme, ¿quieres? Debo ir a investigar.

—Mi querida Maker —la pasiva voz de la reina Kakyuu se escucho tras ellas—, ¿acaso desconfías de tu reina?

Maker se ruborizo al ver como la reina entraba a la cocina también, y Healer, casi se ahoga con la comida, ante la repentina aparición de la soberana.

—Por supuesto que no su majestad, solo estaba preocupada por no encontrarla, es todo.

—Me da mucho gusto —la reina Kakyuu las miró con una cálida sonrisa—. Necesito verlas al anochecer en el salón del trono.

—Por supuesto su majestad —respondió rápidamente Healer.

Kakyuu se retiró.

—¡No puede ser! —Healer exclamaba— ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cuanto crees que nos escucho? Ahora si estamos en problemas. No teníamos reunión hasta dentro de tres días. ¡Nos van a correr!

Maker se limitó a suspirar e intentar contener la calma.

—Lo mejor es que te pongas a realizar tus actividades y yo las mías, si es que no queremos más problemas.

Healer asintió y salió presurosa a cumplir con sus labores del día. Las tres Sailor estaban ansiosas por la reunión que se llevaría mas tarde, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, sus propias dudas, y preocupaciones.

La hora pactada llegó. Fighter había decidido darse un baño antes de acudir con sus reyes. Puntual la guerrera entró al salón del trono. Sus hermanas ya estaban ahí.

—¿También a ustedes? —preguntó la lider extrañada—. Pensé que solo a mi me había citado, ¿saben de que se trata?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Maker y sus desconfianzas? —Healer cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

—Nada, Healer esta exagerando como siempre —se defendió la castaña.

—Esto es muy extraño —la lider se llevo su mano al mentón tratando de pensar en el motivo de la inesperada reunión—. Aun quiero saber que fue lo que hicieron, ¿no puedo dejarlas ni un segundo?

—No me hagas reir —respondió Healer de inmediato—. Tu la señorita me desaparezco por días.

—Ya basta, dejen de discutir, los reyes pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

—Sailor Star Maker tiene razón —intervino la reina.

Las tres guerreras se giraron al escuchar la voz de su querida Kakyuu, y de inmediato colocaron sobre una de sus rodillas e inclinaron la cabeza. El rey venia a su lado, y reía ante la actitud de sus guerreras. En u principio, él, no lograba acostumbrase a sus constantes peleas pero luego gracias a Kakyuu aprendió a reír de ellas.

—Su majestad —dijeron sonrojadas.

—¡Lo sentimos! —agregaron las tres, y después Healer rezongo por lo bajito— Esto es tu culpa Fighter.

—Ya cállate —Fighter susurró.

Los soberanos caminaron por la amplia alfombra que cubría el salón desde la entrada hasta llegar a los tronos.

Una vez sentados, uno al lado del otro, se observaron entre ellos y asintieron en silencio. Sus guerreras los observaban extrañadas. Kakyuu les regaló una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de compresión y amor.

—Mis amadas estrellas —empezó la reina Kakyuu—, las convoque a esta inesperada reunión para informarles sobre una decisión que acabamos de tomar.

La reina Kakyuu espero un momento antes de continuar con el anuncio, mientras miraba fijamente a cada una de sus queridas estrellas, siendo posible que esa, fuera la ultima vez que las viera de esa manera. Antes de continuar fijó su mirada especialmente en su hermosa líder.

Fighter siempre había sido una guerrera idónea en todos los sentidos. Ella desarrolló sus habilidades más rápido que las demás. Siempre tan entregada a su misión. Siempre tan pasional en todo lo que hacia. Ella resplandecía mas que cualquier otra estrella en el universo. Su luz irradiaba calidez, y reconfortaba a los que podía. Ella solía ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Pero hasta el inmenso brillo de esa estrella, se había apagado después de la guerra con Sailor Galaxia.

—Todos los presentes conocemos la profunda verdad que alberga el corazón de una de ustedes —esperó alguna reacción por parte de ellas, sin obtener algun indicio—. Desde que regresamos de ese planeta azul, sabemos que, especialmente el corazón de mi estrella, la mas brillante, no regreso a mi lado…

Fighter únicamente se limito a bajar la mirada, no tenía cara para verla, y tampoco podía negar lo que su reina decía.

—Llegue a esperar que el tiempo, el mejor consejero para un corazón roto, hiciera su trabajo, que te compensara con olvido, y te hiciera sanar. No sucedió. Espere y seguí esperando. Y al igual que tu mi querida Fighter, aún guardo esperanza. Por supuesto la mía es diferente.

Sailor Star Fighter miraba la alfombra que sus botas pisaban, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, sus ojos contenían lagrimas que luchaban por salir, su mandíbula temblorosa y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, amenazaban con exponerla.

Ella, que había evitado a toda costa recordar, hablar de ese tema, era terrible escuchar en voz alta su sentir diario desde que regresaron del planeta Tierra.

—Querida Fighter aún guardo la esperanza de que puedas ser feliz, fuiste leal a mi, y yo sería capaz de todo por ti, es por eso mi querida estrella, que hoy quiero regalarte la posibilidad de alcanzar tu plenitud…

Esas palabras llamaron la atencion de todas, especialmente de la líder, quien reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder mirar a su reina.

—Te regalo… tu libertad.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamó Healer.

—Lo que escuchan mis queridas estrellas, Fighter puedes ir a buscarla, pelear con todo como siempre, y saber si continuas alimentando fantasías o te liberas de ese fantasma que no te permite continuar.

Fighter contuvo la respiración. Observo a la reina, pensando que tal vez era una cruel venganza por no darle fidelidad, después de todo era una traidora. Pero la sincera sonrisa de su reina, le dijo que era real. Realmente Kakyuu le estaba otorgando su libertad. No era una broma.

—A partir de este momento quedas relevada de tus obligaciones como la líder de las Sailor Star Lights y como Sailor Star Fighter —agregó el rey—. Puedes entregarme tu broche de transformación. Nosotros te otorgamos el poder suficiente para viajar al planeta azul.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Healer estaba desesperada—. ¡Fighter di algo! ¡Niégalo! ¡No seas tonta!

—Mi querida Healer, te recuerdo que tu también tienes cuentas pendientes en ese planeta.

Healer guardó silencio de inmediato, sonrojándose.

—Esa es la razón por la cual las cite a todas. Es claro que Fighter es la única valiente que demostró sus sentimientos, sin importar si iba en contra de las leyes establecidas en el reino o si eso significaba traición, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que ustedes dos estén completamente limpias de la misma culpa.

—Disculpe su majestad, entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotras? —preguntó Maker quien se había mantenido en silencio.

—Ustedes tiene la libertad de decidir si abandonan su puesto, siguen a su líder, y arreglan sus asuntos, o se quedan con la duda e infelicidad por el resto de sus vidas —respondió el rey.

—Kinmoku es su hogar, y siempre serán bienvenidas.

Maker guardó silencio. Healer observo a sus hermanas, ambas parecían estar perdidas en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza?! ¡No pueden ni si quiera considerarlo! ¡Yo no tengo nada que pensar, mi lugar es este! ¡A diferencia de ustedes yo si se donde esta mi lealtad!

—¿Y que va a pasar con su seguridad? —Maker preguntó ignorado la histeria de su hermana. Healer estaba entrando en pánico, acaso su hermana la mas inteligente y sensata de todas lo estaba considerando.

—No tienen porque preocuparse. Hace un rato presencié el nacimiento de las nuevas guerreras, aquellas que van a ocupar su lugar, y fueron seleccionadas al igual que ustedes.

Las tres guerreras quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

—No tienen que responder ahora —agregó el rey.

—Entonces, ¿no es una orden? —Fighter por fin habló.

Sus hermanas se miraron extrañadas ante la pregunta de la guerrera, al igual que los reyes.

—Así es Fighter —respondió el rey.

—Su majestad, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen que decirnos? —Fighter volvió a preguntar.

Sus reyes asintieron con la cabeza.

—Entonces yo también sé donde está mi lugar, y es al lado de ustedes —afirmó ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Rechazo su oferta y no pienso ir a ningún lado, con permiso.

Fighter se retiró caminado firme por donde había entrado, con corazón roto y la cabeza en alto.

.

.

* * *

¡Baia, Baia pues! Les platico un poco de esto. Dos razones. Una: Fighter le dice Serena a... Serena, no Bombon, porque en lo personal siento que ese mote es reservado para Seiya y Fighter también. Así que es todo. Dos: Siempre en todos los fics Kakyuu les da su libertad y ellas, Seiya o Fighter corren a aceptarla sin pensarlo. Ella siempre deja todo por ella, y, creo que ya era mucho de eso. De decir ¡Si quiero ir a donde mi amor es feliz con otro! ¡Adleante no tengo un corazón que pueda salir lastimado! No pasa a menos que seas masoquista. La gente normal se cuida y trata de protegerse. Fin.

Y pues ahí un capitulo más... espero que lo disfruten.

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK.**

 **A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.**


End file.
